<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>certified dad vibes [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577217">certified dad vibes [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Fic, Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, no like literally found family, ricky matsui has got dad vibes all the way baby, so much goddamn fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "certified dad vibes" by londer.</p><p>"Hi babe," he says. Esther mumbles a sleepy hello ; it's almost midnight and she was definitely asleep. "I need you to baby-proof the apartment." </p><p>"You what?" She sounds very awake now. "Baby what?" </p><p>He explains. She's quiet for a minute at the end, and he's worried she might be mad but he also wants to give her the space to express that. "Okay," she says, and her voice is much softer than he thought. "Yeah. Civic duty. I'll make some space for the crib and put all the weapons in the hall closet."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>certified dad vibes [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts">ofjustimagine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/londer/gifts">londer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416546">certified dad vibes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/londer/pseuds/londer">londer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="small">Cover art by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass">blackglass</a></span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Length (with music): 22:41<br/>
Length (without music): 21:02<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/certified%20dad%20vibes.mp3">LQ mp3 (with music)</a> or  <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/certified%20dad%20vibes%20(no%20music).mp3">LQ mp3 (without music)</a> (for storage considerations); or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/certified%20dad%20vibes%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3 (with music)</a> or <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/certified%20dad%20vibes%20(no%20music%20hq).mp3">HQ mp3 (without music)</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p><p>Streaming:</p><p>
 <audio></audio></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for ofjustimagine for #ITPE 2020! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to londer for having blanket permission!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLXK-C08hps">Music: "Mine to Love" - Dave Barnes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>